Darkest Nights
by sweetercaramel15
Summary: Selina and Bruce are happily married with 3 children. The story follows through their ups and downs regarding their marriage, parenthood and being heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Bruce isn't she the most precious thing?" Selina and Bruce stared at their 5 month old laying in the baby bed. She was beyond beautiful they couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Yeah... she's very precious. How did we get so lucky?" Bruce said.

The baby started to wake up. Her eyes were angelic. They were blue, just like her Father's. Selina picked her up and held her, gently trying to rock her back to sleep. Selina went through hell trying to put her to sleep but she was always up when Bruce came home to take a break. "Come on Kitten, Mommy is tired and Daddy needs to go patrol. Please go back to sleep." She pleaded. But Helena wasn't getting the message. "It seems like you want to play?" Bruce said in his baby voice.

As soon as he said that, she went to smiling and making cute noises. Helena was a such a daddy's girl, Selina was a little jealous.

Bruce noticed how tired Selina was, he reached for her and she went to him, "I got her, go to bed and rest. I have Dick patrolling for the night."

Selina was pretty tired, she let out a soft yawn, "Fine, I'm going to go check on Damian. If she gets hungry, there's milk in the fridge." She kissed him and Helena goodnight. She quietly left the room. He sat in the rocking chair and noticed she was going back to sleep. He laughed a little because he knew Helena was going to be handful. She drove Selina away to go to sleep on Bruce. The apple didn't fall far from the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 16 Wishes

Wayne Manor 2/16/19 8AM

Helena woke up from a night's worth of patrolling Gotham. Her body was stiff and the pain reliever hasn't helped that much either. But it wasn't going to stop her from celebrating her 16th birthday. "I'm 16 today." She thought to herself. She wasn't a baby anymore nor a grown ass woman.

She lazily turned on her side to see what time it was. She closed her eyes for a brief second, she got up to go brush her teeth. After freshening up, the smell of maple was calling her name. She sat at the breakfast bar, Alfred was cooking her favorites; waffles, turkey bacon, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice. "Happy Birthday Miss Helena!" Alfred had so much joy in his voice.

Helena had the biggest smile on her face, "Thanks Al."

Tim came and sat at the breakfast bar, "Morning Al! And Happy Birthday Buttface."

"Master Timothy! Ole bloody hell, it's Miss Helena's birthday. Can you be a little courtious towards your sister?" Alfred fussed. Tim rolled his eyes, "Fineeeee."

"Where's Master Damian? It's not like him to miss my waffles." Alfred asked while getting Tim's apple juice. "He decided to sleepover by Dick after patrol." Tim said.

"Speaking of where's somebody." Helena interrupted, "Where are my parents? Usually they would be here with gifts back to back?"

"Master Bruce had an urgent meeting this morning and Miss Selina is out preparing for your party." Alfred said.

Helena was kinda down about it but she didn't let it bother her. She grabbed her plate, "I'm taking my breakfast upstairs. I have detective work to do." Helena went back to her room. "And I have to work on my eye coordinating." Tim ditched his breakfast as well. Alfred sighed, "And they still prefer training over my food. Dammit Master Bruce."

Wayne Enterprises 8:41AM

Bruce felt as if he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. His last meeting didn't go too well, he has to work out the budget for the next project and to top it off his one and only daughter is turning 16 today. He needed a break, he quickly went back to his office.

"Alright, thank you so much!" Selina said. Bruce walked in at the end of her phone conversation, "Who was that?" He put his thick files on the desk. "I just got off the phone with the bakery. Kitten's cake is ready for pickup. I'll have Trish pick it up later." Selina got out of Bruce's chair so he could sit down and grabbed his files. "But how was your meeting?" Selina continued. Bruce gave her the look of doubt. "Aw Handsome it was that bad?" Selina hated seeing Bruce at his worst. But she knew he wasn't going to open up to her because he didn't want this to affect Helena.

Selina gently put the files down and pulled Bruce away from his desk and made him stand up. She held his hands and looked him in the eye, "It's going to be okay, alright?" She knew what to say and what to do to calm him down. And he liked it, he didn't say anything back. He just gave her a kiss. He loved him some Selina, he couldn't imagine his life without her. "Now I'm about to go check on Kitten. I love you Bruce." Selina gently said as she was caressing his cheek. Selina grabbed his files. The sensation of her hand was still on him. He stared at her while she was walking away. Selina forgot to tell Bruce something, she turned around and noticed he was biting his lips and looking at her up and down. Selina laughed a little, "Bruce Wayne, I know you are NOT staring at me!" "And if I were?" He sarcastically asked. Selina took a long pause before responding, "The last time you stared at me like that we made Tim." "Well you enjoyed the 5 minutes of making him in this office." Bruce said. Selina rolled her eyes, "Technically 4, but I won't get politically correct."

Wayne Manor 11:11AM

Helena was in her room laying on her stomach scrolling through her social media accounts. Selina knocked on her door, "Come in," Helena yelled. Selina had 2 gifts in her hands and balloons. She sat the heavy gift near her makeup table. Helena locked her IPad and sat up. "Happy Birthday Kitten!" Selina hurried next to her and kissed her cheek. Her baby wasn't a baby anymore and it made Selina emotional, more so Bruce. She gave Helena a small box, "Open it!" Selina hurried her. Helena opened, "A necklace?" "Kitten it's not just any necklace, it belonged to your Grandmother. Your Father got it cleaned up and engraved our initials on it." Helena was so happy, "Thanks Mom." She hugged her, "I'm going to cherish it forever!"

"And you better! But I hate to cut this short but you have a hair and makeup appointment. And I have to go down to the hall to make sure everything is correct." Selina said. "Ughhhhhh!" Helena groaned, "Mom, all of you and Dad's friends will be there including their snot nosed children. I don't know them!"

"Kitten not today. Please just do it for me?" Selina had to admit, Helena had her face but was stubborn just like Bruce.

7PM

Helena basically had the Sweet Sixteen every girl has dreamed of from the cake to the decorative's. Dick, Damian and Tim were in the background sipping punch. "You know, we could be out patrolling tonight." Damian spated. Damian wasn't social in any way. Dick elbowed him, "Come on! Our little girl is growing up. Where's your fun side Damian?" "My fun consist of training and art." Damian took another sip of his punch. "Touchè." Dick said.

Bruce quietly walked up the stage and checked the mic to make sure it worked."Hello everyone! I would like to thank everybody that came to support our daughter's coming of age." Everyone clapped, Helena blushed. "My dearest, sweet Helena. I'll never forget the day the nurse handed you over to me. You looked into my eyes and you knew exactly who I was. I felt like I was staring at myself but as time came you started to favor your Mom. Your Mother and I are proud of the young woman you are becoming. And we are so proud that we have a little surprise for you waiting outside. So if everyone could follow me?"

Helena was the first to go outside. Her adrenaline went up. It was a fully loaded black corvette with red and black interior. Helena's emotions got the best of her. But if that wasn't the icing on the cake, the crowd saw Batman's signal go up and seen a police chase. The perfect ending to perfect party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Arkham Asylum Time: Unknown 02/18/2019**

He hated this place with a God honest passion. The smell of mildew, mice running around, and unfit doctors screamed Arkham. Bruce Wayne was going to pay for all the shit he had to go through. Batman played a role in this too. " I need to take my mind off of this sick son of a bitch." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The only channel that worked was the news channel. "In other news, Bruce Wayne has signed a contract to start construction on the old orphanage in Eastern Goth-." He angrily turned the TV off, stood up and threw the remote across the room. The name 'Bruce' made him temperamental.  
"HARVEY CALM DOWN!" the Arkham guards yelled. They cornered him but Harvey wasn't in the mood to argue or fight with these guards. "I'll be in my room!" Harvey got out of there way to go back to his room. He pulled out his coin and started to flip it, "He will have his day in my courtroom."

 **Wayne Manor 7:45AM**

Helena was almost ready for school. She decided to flat iron her hair and contoured her face. After her successful party, she felt like she needed to start acting like a 16 year old. She grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs. Dick decided to stay for the weekend since Barbara was out of town. Plus it felt nice being home and he's missed Alfred's cooking. Dick, Damian, and Tim were at the table eating away. Good, Selina nor Bruce came down yet. Helena hurried to the table. "Nice of you to join us Miss Helena." Alfred put her plate in front of her and poured her some apple juice. The boys noticed her hair and makeup. Being the only girl in the family had its pros and cons.  
Dick had to break the ice. He noticed that she changed her whole appearance and he wasn't fond of it. He was the oldest and could feel when something wasn't right. He put his fork down, "Um kiddo is there something you wanna talk about?" "Same." Damian said in confusion. She blushed a little, "No... I wanted to change it up a bit, that's all." Dick wasn't convinced but he'd take it, "Well make sure you turn back into my baby sister by the end of today." Helena smirked, Dick and Bruce were alike but Dick was lenient. "Come on guys, we're going to be late! H, are we taking your car or mine?" Damian asked Helena. "I guess we can take yours. I don't have to burn my gas." Helena mocked. The trio grabbed their backpacks and headed out. "Have a great day!" Dick yelled. "Don't they just grow up so fast?" Dick said.

Bruce and Selina came down. "Well aren't we a bit late for breakfast hm?" Dick sarcastically said. Selina laughed a little, "Sorry Dick, Bruce thought he was very invincible and could take on a group of gang members on his own last night. I was up til about 3AM stitching him back together." Selina grabbed her coffee and creams and sat down at the table. "Well I fought through the pain and made it out alive!" Bruce spatted. Bruce grabbed the morning paper and sat next to Selina.  
Selina hates when he says that but that was Bruce for you, hard headed with a strong will. "And I always wondered who taught me to have a strong will." Dick was purposely aiming that comment towards Bruce. "Oh Handsome! They have an opening at the beach. We should do our vow renewal there." Selina said. "Vow renewal?" Dick was confused. "Yeah, Selina and I are renewing our vows but Selina I don't know. Maybe?" Bruce was committed to this but he was so drained. "Well we could always go away for the weekend and leave Dick with the kids." Selina said sexily. "I'm still here you guys!" Dick said in an awkward tone. He was so embrassed he walked out.

 **Gotham Academy 12:15PM**

Helena spent her lunch time reading but she was getting compliments from boys from left to right. Damn, looking like Selina Kyle had its perks. Her best friends, Berkley and Olivia, sat by her. "Professor Carl is the ABSOLUTE worst! He gave us an essay that's due in 2 days." Berkley complained. "But enough about my problems. Lena! Your contour is the bomb. Cameron hasn't taken his eyes off of you yet." Berkley glanced at Cameron. Cameron was your typical high school joc. He was a senior, had scholarships to different schools, but overall he was sexy. "Come on H! You have to go for it." Olivia pressured her. "You know how I feel about boys you two! I'm not ready." Helena complained. Berkley rolled her eyes, "Your not ready or Bruce Wayne isn't ready?" Helena stared at her, she had a point though. Olivia noticed Cameron walking towards their group. Helena's adrenaline was up and her palms got sweaty. Damn, why was she getting all nervous. He was handsome but she never thought he'd be into her. "Hi Cameron!" Olivia yelled. "Sup Liv, Sup Berkley... Hey Helena." He said in a cool tone. Damn and his voice was deep. "Liv, me and you have to finish up on that thing!" Berkley knew exactly what she was doing. Liv and Berkley gave Helena and Cameron some privacy. Cameron sat next to her, "So what are you up to?" he asked. "Oh...oh nothing just going over some History." Helena hesitated. "Oh that's cool.. I guess. Well the football team is having a party Friday night and I would appreciate it if you and Damian tagged along." Cameron said. Helena would love to go but it's getting past Bruce Wayne. But she could always lie. "That'd be cool... I guess." Dammit why was she so nervous! "You've faced the Joker! Pull yourself together." She thought to herself.

"Cool but before I go, add me on Snapchat." Cameron said. Normally she'd decline due to her being in the public eye but that didn't matter at the moment. They exchanged their snap names. "Well I guess, I'll see you Friday." Helena shyly said. She pushed her hair out of her face. Cameron reached to kiss her cheek, she stopped him with her 2 fingers, "Not today." She said calmly.

 **Wayne Enterprises 4:51PM**

The trio decided to meet Bruce at work. Walking through the building, everybody knew who the Wayne kids were. All of his employees watched them grow up. Plus their father was a great businessman. He wasn't evil nor sneaky and provided good healthcare. Stacey was working the front desk. "Oh hi guys! Your Father's meeting is almost over and your Mother is picking up her dry cleaning." Tim had the biggest crush on her, it was kinda cute. "And after that, what you'll be doing?" Tim asked. Stacey laughed, Damian grabbed him in disappointment , "Come on Tim, Stacey is married." "I'll wait for you!" He screamed as they went into Bruce's office. Damian kicked back on the leather couch, Helena sat in Bruce's chair, and Tim kicked back on the other leather couch. Helena pulled out her phone and started texting Cameron, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Damian noticed she smiling as if she was hit with Joker gas. Damian already knew why she was smiling. "I just hope you know Mom nor Dad won't let us go to that party." He yelled.

Helena couldn't resist but to catch an attitude. "Well either way we're going to that party. What Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle won't know won't hurt them." Damian got even more frustrated, "Well while we're supposed to be partying, who's going to babysit Tim? You do know they have a fancy event to attend Friday. Dick and Babs have there own thing. Plus Alfred is going to that fancy event too!" Helena bit her lip a little. "Well Tim can come with us! As long as he's out of sight and out of mind." "Cool! A middle schooler at a high school party!" Tim yelled. Helena shushed him, "As long as you tell everyone you're 16, you'll be just fine." Damian didn't like the sound of this but Helena has always been the rebellious one in the family.

Bruce and Selina came through the doors. The trio immediately hushed up. Selina was shocked to see them, "So my little birdies decided to ditch Alfred's homemade cookies. Good thing I didn't call the cops because Alfred called us and told us you three didn't make it home. Next time try to call us?" The trio laughed and Bruce laughed with them. Bruce went to his desk to put an important file in his cabinet and he turned around, "But good thing we're all here because I have an announcement." "Oh God... last time you said this Helena was born!" Damian complained. Helena lightly punched him. "No... your Mother and I decided to renew our vows." Damian and Tim brushed it off, "That's it?" Tim asked? "Come on Tim! Without their love, we wouldn't be here." Helena exclaimed. "Some passionate hate was included." Bruce whispered, Selina elbowed him. "We should celebrate! How about a nice dinner?" Helena suggested. "Well Alfred can have the night off and enjoy the cookies too!" Bruce said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Gotham City 02/19/19 10:02PM**

Batman and Huntress were on patrol for the night. Normally, Damian would be here but he decided to call it a night. Bruce understood Damian, he was a high school senior with a lot on his plate. Besides this gave Bruce an advantage to test Helena on her strengths and to see if his training paid off. Helena couldn't keep her mind off of Cameron. _"Out of all the girls he chose me."_ She was ready to party her ass off Friday. And maybe get some alone time with him.

Batman noticed she went into a day dream, "Huntress!" He called. She snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh... oh sorry Batman. I kinda went to sleep just now." This wasn't normal behavior out of Helena. Usually she's up and alert, ready for some action. But that could wait, Jim just paged Batman. "Batman... Its Two Face! He's broken into the courthouse and has the Mayor hostage!" "On my way." Batman replied. "Huntress let's move!" They both took out their grappling hooks and flew across the city to the courthouse.

Huntress and Batman landed ontop of the courthouse to avoid the guards. Huntress hated this part, they had to split up. "Find out what you can from the guards. I'm going in." Batman said. Huntress folded her arms, "I'm not letting you go in by yourself." Bruce didn't feel like explaining himself to her. She was her Mother's child indeed. "Not tonight Huntress, it's for your own safety" Batman said. They stared at each other because he was going to win this argument . "Fine! But I want to place him under arrest." Huntress demanded. Batman quickly went inside the courthouse.

Now here came the real fun. Huntress called Oracle through her communicator, "Oracle? I have a favor." Huntress asked politely. "Huntress this better be serious! This better not be another Instagram hack!" Oracle said sternly. Huntress rolled her eyes, "Well can you hack Two Face's communicators. I would like Harvey to get a sweet surprise from Batman. These guards would ruin it." Oracle started to slowly disarm their communications. "Alright Huntress, it's done." Huntress ended their convo. She turned on her detective vision, "2 armed, one with a knife. Great." She sarcastically and quietly said. She jumped down and landed a nice kick to the head on one of Two Face's thugs. One goon tried to cut her, she dodged his attacks. She ducked during his attack and knocked him out within 2 punches. Huntress quickly took out her Batarang and threw it at the last guy before he even had a chance to shoot at her. The Batarang hit his arm, "Ouch!" He yelled. He forcibly had to drop the gun. She walked towards him, kicking the gun out of his reach. Helena grabbed him by his neck and started choking him. "What is Two Face planning?" She asked. "Piss off!" He said in choked breaths. She hates when she had to be rough. Her new suit came with new equipment, her gloves had electrical shockwaves. She electrocuted him a little, "I can make the volts go even higher and stronger. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The man had no choice but to give in, "He's planning to take over Gotham. This was only to get your attention. He plans on getting his revenge on the Wayne's." A chill went down her spine, "Thanks!" She electrocuted him. And called Batman, "Huntress to Batman?" He wasn't answering, "Shit!" She said to herself.

* * *

Batman had to be careful. The Mayor's life was in his hands and by Two Face being unpredictable he had to play it safe and fast. "Ya know Hill, life isn't fair. I could've been the perfect Mayor but you had to ruin it." Harvey reached into his pocket and grabbed his infamous coin. "We're going to play a little game. Heads or tails, if it lands on head you live and get to see my greatest revenge. But if it lands on tails, I kill you." Hill had fear written all over him. The man was scared, "Please! I'll give you anything just don't kill me." Batman couldn't wait any longer and he threw his Batarang at Harvey's gun. "Batman!" He angrily yelled. Batman came out from the shadows, "Leave Hill alone Dent! Besides its me you want." Batman wasted no time, he started a fight with Dent. Huntress soon came after, rescued Hill and brought him to the GCPD.

She couldn't leave her Dad in there, she ran back inside. Two Face got an upper hand, he grabbed a baseball bat and hit him in the knees. Batman moaned in pain. Huntress came just in time. She saw her Father on the floor in pain, her heart dropped to her stomach. "Well, well its been a long time Robin or should I say Huntress. I was hoping to see you tonight." He started to flip his coin. "Leave me alone Dent!" Huntress coldly said. "Awww is the wittle Huntress scared because Bats is down? I don't have the time to fight you! This was just phase one of my plan. The Bat gets to live tonight." A helicopter broke the ceiling and it let down a ladder. "Til next time Bat" Dent said as he was flying away.

 **Wayne Manor Midnight**

"Ouch!" Bruce winced. "Well sir, you were the one that got hit in the knees." Alfred said. "Bruce you should've been more careful! Stop letting your guard down. If Kitten didn't come when she did, he would've probably blew your brains out." Selina fussed. She gave him some water and pain meds. Helena wanted answers, Bruce and Selina kept a lot of things in secrecy. They always claim it's for her and her brothers' protection, but the lies had to stop at some point. Why would anybody hate the Wayne's? Or in her case Harvey Dent. Helena could remember in her earliest memories, Harvey being at her 4th birthday party. She was going to find out one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: You Don't Understand

 **Wayne Manor 02/20/19 7:30AM**

Helena wanted answers. She couldn't get it off her mind at all. She grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs for breakfast. Bruce, Selina, Damian and Tim were already eating. Helena quickly sat down at the table. She could feel the awkward tension in the room. _"Why would anyone try to hurt us?_ " Two Face wasn't your average villain. The man always had a motive.

"Good Morning Miss Helena. Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked as he was pouring her some juice. Helena bit her tongue a little. Bruce and Helena's fights never end pretty. "Ohhhhh I slept very well." Helena stared at Bruce. "Kitten not right now!" Selina scolded. "Or what? Any other lies or secrets you would like to tell me and the other two?! Are you two even my biological parents?" Tim and Damian were confused, "What's going on? Did I miss something last night?" Damian asked. "Helena enough!" Bruce yelled. But Helena continued on anyway. "I interrogated one of Two Face's thugs last night. Comes to find Bruce Wayne has something to do with his failure and is plotting revenge." Helena took a sip of her juice and violently threw the cup down. "NOW RIGHT NOW HELENA! Two Face is a monster! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Bruce yelled. Helena felt a burst of anger, "Obviously it's my damn business if our lives are in danger. But I guess you didn't learn that when Joker killed Jason?" "Helena that's enough!" Selina interrupted. "Ya know what I'm out of here!" Helena grabbed her car keys and stormed out the house.

Selina put her hands over her face out of frustration. "Damian, take Tim to school this morning please?" Bruce asked. Damian and Tim quickly left also.

"Bruce eventually we will have to tell them. Harvey will kill them and show no mercy." Selina said. "I know... But I will protect them by any means. Harvey won't win." Bruce said.

 **Gotham Academy 8:15AM**

Helena was in the parking lot, sitting in her car. She was too upset to go to class. She opened her phone up and checked her social media sites. The only person that could make her feel better was Jason. But since he's doing his own thing, he probably won't answer the phone. She took a deep breath and seen Cameron walking towards her car. Right now she wasn't in the mood. She rolled her car window down. "Hey," he said. "Hey yourself. You wanna get in? It's kinda cold out here." She replied. He opened her car door and got in the passenger seat. "So this is what Bruce Wayne's daughter drives? I could only imagine how Damian's car looks on the inside." Cameron said in amazement. Helena giggled, "You should see his watch collection." Cameron took his backpack off and got comfortable. "Well are you and your friends still coming to my party Friday? I got the hookup from one of my friends to use his space in Upper Gotham." Cameron asked. "Sure thing! I'm just trying to figure out what to wear." Helena said. "Well whatever you wear I know it will look good on you." Cameron flirted. "Besides you are beautiful and you have a good head on your shoulders." "Aw thanks! My brother always tells me to stay away from you but you are very down to earth." Helena said. Cameron laughed, "Yeah, Damian isn't very fond of me. But I do like you Helena, I like you a lot." Helena blushed, suddenly she wasn't as angry or frustrated. She reached over and gave Cameron a kiss on his cheek. Cameron smirked, he grabbed her by the face and kissed her lips. Helena gave him another kiss. He started biting her lip. Damn he was good. They broke their kiss apart, "Let's finish this Friday?" Helena said as she turned her car off. Helena was hopelessly in love. She felt her stomach flutter. Cameron smirked, "Sounds good to me!"

 **Wayne Enterprises Noon**

Selina decided to stop by and check on Bruce. She felt a war getting ready to brew. Harvey and Selina had a past together, but Bruce only knew part of the past. She swore she'd never speak of that past to anyone. She brought his favorite foods to cheer him up.

Selina walked into his office just to see him working on detective work. "Handsome what did I say about leaving your other job at home!" She said as she was walking to him. Bruce stood silent and looked up, "I just don't understand. I've offered him treatment but yet he's still after me? Am I that bad?" Selina chuckled, "No, sometimes they hate to see you smile." Bruce took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Look I know you're still thinking about what Helena told you this morning. I'll talk to her okay? Besides that child's attitude is in need of a check." Selina put the food on the his desk and sat on Bruce's lap. "I'm not mad at what she said, I'm mad that she won't let me handle it." Bruce said. "Well we raised her to have a strong will and unfortunately she has my mouth and attitude." Selina said. "Oh really?" Bruce sarcastically said. She lightly slapped his arm, "Well I'm about to go. I will see you whenever you come home." She kissed him and got up to leave. "Don't work too hard Bruce."

 **Wayne Manor 4:39PM**

Tim came rushing home from school. His day sucked and he wanted to get the day over with. He was almost there to his room until Selina stopped him dead in his tracks, "Hey Hey Hey! Timothy Drake you know better to not run in this damn house." Tim turned around, "Sorry Mom. I've had a pretty tough day. I'm tired." Selina was concerned. Tim was your average 12 year old boy. He was still in the coming out of "being the baby" stage. And to add Tim is very sensitive. But he was still Selina's baby."What happened Timmy?" Selina asked. "A couple of guys were picking on me because I have a 4.5 GPA." Tim said. "Annnnd what's the problem? Tim you're a bright kid and those brats hate you because your Father can tutor you and he's taking money out of their parent's pockets. Tim you have to always reach for the stars." Selina said. Tim's frown turned into a smile, "Thanks Mom! I'll be ready for dinner in an hour." Tim went into his room.

Helena came home soon after. She went to the fridge and grabbed a water and animal crackers. She went to the family room to catch up on her studying. She was such in a good mood. Cameron was so into her and she made it to class on time. But Selina knew when to ruin the mood. She sat in the seat across from Helena. "Good Afternoon Mommy Dearest." Helena said. She obviously knew Selina didn't approve of her disgusting attitude this morning. Before Selina could start, Helena had some more to say. "Look I apologize whatsoever but I hate that you both keep secrets from Damian, Tim and I. I thought we were all in this together, as a family." "Kitten, your Father and I love all 3 of you. We do this for your own protection!" Selina scolded. Helena rolled her eyes and folded her arms because she wasn't here for the bullshit. "Whatever Mom. If you need me, I'll be in my room!" Helena grabbed her things and left. Selina knew this wasn't going to take overnight to get through to her.


	6. Chapter 6

***warning* underage drinking and illegal substance are mentioned**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Joker's** **Hideout** , **Gotham** **City** **02/22/19 Midnight**

"Puddin!" Harley called, "I made your favorite. Banana nut muffins for my sweet muffin." Harley gently put the plate of muffins on Joker's desk. Joker tuned her out as usual.

He was busy jotting down ideas on ways to end the Bat. She noticed he wasn't budging to eat or let alone acknowledge her presence. "Come on Puddin... I made these outta love." She leaned over to kiss him. Joker jerked back and pushed her down. "Ouch!" She cried as she rubbed her head. "Harley... Puddin's very busy. Batsy is driving me more insane. That thing doesn't rest." Joker stepped over Harley and went to go feed the fish. "I've just done about everything in the book. Hell I've killed one of the Birdies. The man just won't give up."

"Maybe I can help." A strange voice said. Harley turned her head slightly, "Who goes there?" She quickly got up and reached for her hammer. Joker dug in his jacket pocket to grab his gun. He turned around and fired 3 warning shots, "I wasn't expecting any guest!"

"Relax Joker, it's me..." the man stepped out the shadows, "Harvey."

Joker cracked a smile, "Harvey babyyyy, its been a long time!" He walked towards him and pointed his gun to his head, "What do you want?" He asked coldly, Two Face's goons came out of the shadows, Harvey quickly put his hand up to hold them down. "Such hostility." Two Face said. "You remember our failed heist? Wounds heal but they never go away." Joker said as he was putting his gun up. "Besides, what do you want? I see you're going after Bruce Wayne. The man has top notch security ya know?"

"I'm here to do business clown!" Harvey reached into tux and took out a photo, "You wouldn't happen to remember Bruce Wayne's wife, would you?" Harley's eyes widened, "Selina..." she whispered to herself.

"The man is married? Gee he did good too." Joker said. "Well his wife and I have a history, but that son of a bitch was the main cause of it. I want you to hit him where it hurts." Two-Face handed over another photo. "Ouuh she's pretty! Who's this?" Joker asked.

"Helena Wayne... Heiress to the Wayne fortune. Take her out!" Two Face demanded. Harley got even more worried.

Joker glanced at the photo for a last time, "HAHAHAHA! Dent that's not my forte but whatever, if it makes you happy. But what's in it for me?" Harvey's thug threw a briefcase of money on the floor, "Do we have a deal?" Dent asked. Joker and Dent shook hands.

* * *

Wayne Manor 02/22/19 7PM

Helena was so excited about this party tonight. The plan was perfect, break the tracking device on the car and cell phone, also be home before 1AM. She wanted to surprise everyone tonight. "Hmmmm go exotic or go casual?" She asked herself. She looked deep into her closet and found the perfect dress with the perfect shoes. She Took the pins out of her curls so they could fall and slightly made her face up. She looked in the mirror, "Damn Helena, you're 16 with the face of a 21 year old." Helena heard a knock at the door. She started to panic. She grabbed her robe and shower cap ,and quickly put it on "Come in!" she yelled as she was pacing back and forth. It was none other than Bruce, he opened the door but stood at the entrance. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Helena. Should I go with the black tie to match your Mother or stick with my gold tie?" Helena stopped pacing and looked at her Father's ties, "Hmmmm you should go with the gold one. It gives you a pop of color but still letting the world know you mean business. You want me to help you put it on?"

"Sure, Alfred ties it kinda loose and your Mother ties them tight as if she's trying to choke me." Bruce jokingly said. But Helena could tie the perfect tie. He gently sat on her bed so she could tie it. There was some tension between them still, "Helena, I do what I do to protect you and your brothers. I just don't want any of you getting hurt." Bruce started. Helena sighed, "I understand Daddy, I do. But it hurts, why is he so adamant about wanting to hurt us?" Helena finished tying the tie, Bruce stood up and looked at her, "Helena as long as I'm here, he'll never hurt us! Just trust me." He still wasn't being fully open with her. She folded her arms, "Fine." she said with no emotion. Bruce looked at his watch, "Come on, your Mother and I are about to go."

Helena followed Bruce to the living room. The boys were playing video games. Selina was putting the last minute touches to her makeup. "Honey you are naturally gorgeous. You don't need all that makeup." He reached to kiss her, she jerked away, "Uh uhhhh! This makeup has to last." Selina exclaimed. Selina turned around, "Alright listen up Bat-brats!" Damian paused the game, "I hate when you call us that!"

"Well as long as it got your attention, I'll keep using it. There shall be no patrolling of any kind, I want you all in the bed by 11, and Tim no freaky science experiments! Do I make myself clear?"Selina said. "And to also add, Dick and Jason will be here later to check on you all. So don't even think about it." Bruce addressed. The trio stood silent. "I will call later. Goodnight!" The adults quickly left in a hurry. "Well Mommy and Daddy are out for the night and so am I." She undid her robe and took the cap off. The dress was sleeveless and the length stopped above her knee. "Oh hell no Helena! I will not allow you to go out like that! You are throwing yourself to the wolves." Damian stated. Helena rolled her eyes, "Damian, I am 16 years of age. I know 20 different types of martial arts, I think I can handle myself." She brushed him off and grabbed her car keys. She disarmed the tracking device and alarms. He couldnt stop her, "Helena wait!" She turned around and looked at him, "We'll take my car. I'm going to go change my shirt. Tim stay here and keep an eye on the place."

 **Upper Gotham 30 minutes later**

The party was live. There were about 20 bottles of alcohol and someone brought marijuana. Helena and Damian were the fresh kids on the block. The boys turned their heads to look at Helena and the girls were doing the same for Damian. Damian really had his eye out for one specific person, Trisha Anderson. He noticed she was looking at him and ditched Helena. "Oh Damian." She said to herself in disbelief.

Cameron snuck up on her, "Hey." Helena was spooked, "Oh it's you. You gave me a little fright." Cameron smiled, "Well I hope I didn't scare you too hard to not enjoy my party." She giggled, "No, your party is really nice." "Well let's go somewhere quiet." Cameron gently grabbed her hand and took her to his room. He closed the door behind them and gently turned on his light. They both sat on his bed. Helena was nervous, she has never been alone with a boy. Cameron broke the silence, "You look hot Helena." "Thank you..." she grabbed her hair and twirled it. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured 2 glasses. He handed one to her. "To new beginnings?" He said. They both toasted and Helena downed her glass. "Something you wanna talk about?" Cameron could tell she was stressed out. Helena sighed, "My parents just don't understand." Cameron laughed, "Don't they all." He finished his glass. "Look sometimes parents do the craziest things to protect us. You may not understand why but it's for your own good." "Yeah... I guess you're right." Helena was still kind of bummed but she wasn't going to let it stop from making her move on Cameron. "Come on let's go back downstairs." They both went downstairs to see a drinking game commencing. Damian was nowhere in sight. "Come on Helena! Come play." A random dude said. Helena looked at Cameron to get his okay, and he let her go. She sat at the table, "How do you play?" "Drink until you can't drink anymore." The random dude said. Helena was skeptical about it, she grabbed the bottle and started chugging it down. She was use to the taste of alcohol by going to those rich people parties, but whatever was in that liquor was strong. She started feeling woozy, the good kind of woozy.

The DJ started the music back up. Helena was in a good mood. She jumped on the table and started to dance. Cameron started to freak out, he grabbed Helena and took her outside. She was giggly and couldn't keep a sentence together. He grabbed her cell phone and called Damian. "Hello? Hello Damian. It's me Cameron." "What do you want where's Helena?!" Damian yelled. "Look I have your sister. The guys got her drunk. I'll keep her safe until you get here. Where are you?" Cameron said. "I'm around the corner. I'm coming." Damian hung the phone up and made it to Helena in no time. Damian and Cameron helped Helena to the car.

Wayne Manor 10PM

Helena passed out on the car ride home. He parked the car and cradled Helena in his arms and took her upstairs. Luckily Tim was asleep when they got there. But he was happy Bruce nor Selina were home yet. And Damian swore to himself he wouldn't bring up about any details about this night to anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wayne Manor 02/23/19 Noon**

Helena opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at her clock, "It's only noon." She forced herself to get up. Normally she wouldn't sleep past nine. The only thing that was on her mind was making sure her parents, mainly Dick and Jason didn't find out about her little mishap last night. She rubbed her eyes and slipped her slippers on. "Good thing Dami helped me into my pajamas." She told herself. Helena heard a knock at her door. She jumped, "Just a second!" She yelled. She quickly hid her last night clothes deep into her laundry basket and quickly put on her robe and quickly grabbed some outfits. "Come in!"

"Good Afternoon." Bruce said as he walked in. "Good Afternoon Daddy! How was the party last night?" Helena said as she was trying to pick out her outfit. "It was fine honey... I missed you at breakfast. Are you okay?" He gently put his hand on her forehead to see if she was warm. Helena's heart started to race, "I'm fine! Really! I was up all night finishing up some homework." Bruce could sense it was something bigger, "Oh okay... Well I just wanted to tell you that you and Damian are meeting with the League later." She felt some relief, "Oh... Well that's good! Awesome I guess." Bruce was getting uneasy vibes from her. "Okay Helena... I'll see you in a bit." Bruce quickly got out of her room. Helena quickly put on her sweatpants and sweater with her favorite sneakers. "This will have to do." She told herself. She couldn't keep lying to her parents. She needed to talk to Selina.

She ran downstairs to see Jason and Tim playing video games on the family TV, Dick was reading and Damian was helping Alfred with the dishes. "Where's Mom?" Helena asked Dick. "Selina is in the back. What's wrong kiddo? You look gone." Dick said. "Why does everyone think something is the matter? Did you or Jason come to check in on us like Dad ordered you too?" Helena crossed her arms. Dick quickly got up to shush her, "Okay look H. Barbara came back into town and I couldn't miss that. Jason had his plans!" He told her quietly. "Besides I know about that party you two went to." Helena gasped, "How in the hell did you know about that?" "Kid... We keep tracking devices in your teeth. Look I won't tell if you won't." "Wait a minute!? When has there ever been a tracking device in my tooth?" Helena was pissed a little. "Look that's beside the point can we just agree?" Dick asked.

The both stared at each other. "Agreed." Helena quietly said. "Now'd if you excuse me, I need to talk to my Mother." Helena brushed Dick out the way.

Selina was on the phone with Karl. "Karl I insist! Maggie and you have to come by. Bruce would love to see his in-laws after so long." Selina noticed Helena, "Look Karl I have to jet. I'll give you and Maggie a specific date. I love you see you soon!" Selina hung the phone up and put the phone down on the table.

"Helena Danielle Wayne you better have a good reason for skipping out on breakfast. Are you sick Kitten?" Selina grabbed her tea and slowly started to sip on it. Helena sat next to her, "No, I'm not sick. I just came out here to talk to you about something." Selina immediately got concerned. "I'm all ears." She gently put her tea down and looked Helena in her eyes.

Helena inhaled and exhaled, "Mom... I think I'm old enough to date." _"Oh lord" Selina thought to herself._ "Well Kitten... I think you're ready but it's breaking the news to your Father." Selina grabbed her tea again. "Mom he still treats me as if I'm 3. I'm 16, I have a 4.9 GPA, captain of the cheer squad and soon going off to college. It's not like I'm out here telling you that I'm pregnant." Helena joked. Selina started to choke on her tea and she looked at her daughter as if she was crazy. "I'm just kidding Mom." Helena assured. "Well Kitten I'll talk to him. But convincing your Father won't be easy." Selina said. "Well you did say he was stubborn as a mule." Helena said. Selina laughed a little, "And you wonder where you got it from." Helena rolled her eyes, "Dad says I get my ways from you." "I bet he did say that." Selina whispered to herself.

Helena's phone went off. "It's the League. They wanna see us now." She put her phone in her back pocket. "Damian and I will be home before 6." She leaned in and gave her Mom a quick kiss. "See you soon!" She yelled as she walked away.

" "I love you with all my heart Kitten. Be safe!"

Helena went away. As soon as she did Selina's phone started to ring. "A private number?" She quickly answered, "Hello?" "Selina it's me!" a familiar voice said. "Harley? How in the hell did you get my number?" Selina exclaimed. She looked back to make sure no one wasn't listening. "You better have a good reason to be calling me." "Look Selina you are in big trouble I can't explain it over the phone. How about a nice dinner okay? My treat!" Harley said. "Fine! Meet me at The Exquisite in 3 hours okay?"

* * *

Selina was undercover. She had her sunglasses on with a blonde wig. "Dammit what is taking Harley so long?" She whispered to herself. The waiter came to see if she was ready to order. Selina used her Spanish accent, "Um water please?" All of a sudden, a white woman with blonde hair came by, "Selina... Selina Kyle?" she asked. "Harley yes it's me! I'm trying to not blow my cover!"

Selina noticed Harley had on her white coat. "Are they still letting you work with nut jobs in Arkham Asylum?" Selina teased. Harley quickly sat down, "Lina I'm serious. Right now this isn't about me! And it's Harleen to you!" Selina could care less, she started to sip her water. "What do you want Harley? If my husband finds out I'm here with you, I won't hear the last of it." "Relax Cat! I'm not here to hurt ya. Two Face put a hit out on you and so just so happendly my Puddin is the hit man. Lina you need to get out of Gotham. Especially now that you have children, they may be in trouble as well."

Selina could feel her heart racing, "Me? Out of all the people he wants to kill me?" Selina put her head into the palms of hands, "He just won't let it go." "Selina what did you do to piss him off. Not only he's after you, he's after your husband as well." Harley said.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled, "Harley... me and Harvey go way back. Harvey and Bruce were the best of friends. Until one night things got hot and steamy between Bruce and I-"

"You two had a fight?" Harley interrupted. "No Harley... We were having sex while I was in a relationship with Harvey." "Damn Selina, you were pimpin these rich men out." Harley was intrigued. Selina continued the story,"Well I didn't know Harvey was coming by the next morning. He found out about our affair. He was so pissed at Bruce when he should've been pissed with me. Eventually they reconciled after my Dami was born. We even made him Helena's godfather. But then he went mad. He begun doing things illegally, shooting people, and stealing. So that's when Batman had to step in." Selina started to cry. "Awe Kitty it's going to be okay!" Harley sat next to her friend to console her. "No it won't. He could kill me at any given moment and it's all my fault."

"I won't let him hurt you or your kids Selina. I promise!" Harley handed her a napkin to dry her face. "Joker maybe my Puddin and all but you're my friend and friends don't let friends get murdered by their Puddins."

* * *

 **Hall of Justice 3PM**

Batman, Robin, and Huntress were walking down the hall in the Hall of Justice. Helena was fascinated, "Are the floors really made of gold?"

"Huntress focus!" Batman said firmly. "Oh... right sorry Batman." Huntress apologized. "So what exactly are we doing here? Why would the Justice League need Batman's sidekicks?" Damian asked. Batman was silent. "You know he is good with surprises." Huntress whispered. Batman opened the the big door with his hand print. "You two stay put! I'm going to see if Superman is ready." Batman left.

Robin and Huntress stood there awkwardly. "How long is this going to take? I have plans." Robin complained. "The only thing you have planned is to call that Stacey-chick." Huntress replied. "Look it took me months to get her number!" Robin snapped back. Huntress rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What happened to Trisha?" "We're not going to speak about that stuck up bitch!" Robin said coldly.

Batman, Superman, and Flash came into the room. Huntress ran up to Superman, "Uncle Clark! I haven't seen you since Christmas!" The two hugged. "Awww my sweet Helena!" They broke their hug apart, "Are you enjoying the cape I got you?"

"I would but Dad won't let me wear it because he believes it'll dumb down my training." Helena said as she looked at Batman. "You know you could cut the kid some slack." Flash said. "Stay out of this Barry!" Batman spat. "Oooh is Lara here?" Huntress asked. "She's here... somewhere." Superman said looking around for her. "I'm right here Dad!" They all looked up to see Lara flying. "LARA!" Huntress yelled out. Lara got excited, "HELENA!" "Lara focus on flying! Don't loose you focus." Superman yelled.

Lara was too excited to see her best friend. She immediately started forget what she was doing and started to fall, and luckily she landed right on Damian. "Oops... my bad Damian. Thanks for breaking my fall."

"And I'd thank you even more if you got off of me... NOW!" Damian demanded. Helena helped Lara up. "Now where was I?" Lara asked herself. "Oh yeah! Helena!" The two hugged each other tightly. "I've missed you soooo much Lara! What are you doing here?" Helena broke the hug apart. "I don't know, can't say. Daddy dragged me here."

"Well whatever they dragged us here for. It has to be for a good reason. Where's Connor?" Damian felt a strike of fear. "What's up Bird Boy?" a familiar voice said. Robin immediately jumped into Batman's arms. "Don't act like you don't remember me Damian. It's me! Connor."

Batman let go of his arms to drop Damian on the floor, "Focus Robin!" "I hate to breakup this little reunion but you four need to focus. Now follow us." The four followed their leaders to a quieter room. "Now you all are probably wondering why we have you here." Flash said. "Because you need new Justice League members?" Robin asked. "Not quite..." Superman said.

"Nightwing thinks it's time for a new era of the Teen Titans. We think you four and a couple other heroes are perfect for this." Flash said. "Hold on! Unless I'm fighting alongside Huntress, as in my sister, I refuse this offer." Robin spat. "Come on Robin! Batman has done everything he could to teach us. Besides this gives us opportunities to branch out." Helena tried to sympathize. "Nightwing will be in charge of you all. Look why don't you give this a week to process in. This could help us by a lot. Studies have shown it's more teenagers commiting crimes." Superman said. Robin stared at Batman, "Fine! But the deal is off if Connor lays a finger on me!" Robin stormed out in rage.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor 11:33PM**

Selina was in the bed reading her book. she tried to take her mind off of Two Face. She couldn't let Bruce find out. Her children could end up getting killed, or Bruce can get killed getting into the crossfire. Bruce quietly came in the room, "Hi honey!" Selina felt like a kid in a candy store every time Bruce came home. She got up and wrapped her arms his neck. She gave him a kiss, Bruce kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"How was you day Handsome? You know you keep me worried when you don't call." Selina gently sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry Honey! Recuiting a new team is tough ontop of having to run a business." Bruce pleaded. He took off his shirt and slipped into his pajamas. Bruce went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "A new team? What new team?" Selina asked. "Do you remember when Dick was apart of the Teen Titans?" Bruce asked. "Oh yeah! He started being more friendly afterwards." Selina said as she was fixing the bed. "Well Dick thinks Damian and Helena would make great members. Helena is quick on her feet and Damian is stealthy." Bruce started to gargle his mouth with mouthwash. "Well Helena did take after her Mommy regarding her crime fighting style." Selina bragged a little.

"Well Bruce you better hurry up out of that bathroom! I hate waiting!" Selina said in a sexy manner. That hurried him out of the bathroom. Selina turned around to see a shirtless Bruce. "Oh Handsome! I see we've been working out extra hard hm?"

Bruce smirked, "You can say that!"

"Boy shut up and kiss me." Selina got on top of Bruce and started to passionately kiss him. Too bad she was about to ruin the mood. She looked him in his eyes, "Bruce?"

"Yes Selina?" He was ready for her to devour him. "WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER! RIGHT NOW!" Selina climbed off of him.

"Dammit Selina! Can she wait?" Bruce complained. Selina had her serious face on.

"What did she do?" Bruce asked in an aggravated tone.

"It's not what she did. Look Kitten came to me today because she feels that she's ready to date." Selina knew this conversation was about to go south.

"Well did you tell her that she can start dating after she's married?" Bruce started to get frustrated. "Handsome how you expect her to get married if she can't date. You sound stupid Bruce!" Selina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Simple, she's never dating nor getting married. Call me selfish!" Bruce folded his arms. "Well you can explain yourself to Kitten. Bruce she's not a little girl anymore. And as much as we don't want her to grow up, we have to! Look we'll both talk to her Monday okay? Now go to sleep!" Selina turned over on her side the bed. "Wait what about our sexy night!?" Bruce cried. "Sorry this mouth is no longer in service." Selina teased.

 **Heyyyy everyone! I'm back TT_TT. I just needed a little break but trust me I'm back in full effect. I hope you all are happy. I'm trying to keep the story entertaining for everyone! I love you all thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
